


As it Pours

by powerdragonmoon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on Corgi-Likes-Chat and Thunderpot's collab, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Rainy Days, Sketches, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerdragonmoon/pseuds/powerdragonmoon
Summary: Chloe wakes up from a nap with her head on someone's shoulder.





	As it Pours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thunderpot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderpot/gifts).



> Based on the lovely Corgi-Likes-Chat's collab with the amazing Thunderpot! [(Click here to see the beautiful art!!!)](https://corgi-likes-chat.tumblr.com/post/163185070835/i-cant-help-but-love-you-even-though-i-try-not)

Chloe stirred, blinking her eyes from the sleep that had somehow washed over her. Was it the sound of rain against the windows that had lulled her into an unexpected nap? or perhaps it was it the warm, welcoming shoulder upon which she had laid her head that served as a perfect pillow… 

She let out a soft groan. She didn’t really need to have an answer, she was just tired after another long day. 

“Morning, Sunshine.” 

She stared up at him, only to narrow her eyes as he winked in her direction. With a smile he held her gaze for just a short moment before turning back to the sketchbook propped upon his leg. 

His long red hair was half pulled up into a bun, leaving some stray strands loose around his face. Her hands twitched at the thought of running her hands through it, pushing back those few pieces behind his ear. Instead, she stubbornly forced that instinct back in favour of sitting back upright and stretching her arms out above her head, humming at the dull ache in her muscles. She arched her back, closing her eyes and delighting in the fact that she knew where his eyes were looking now. 

On her. 

Where they belonged. 

He cleared his throat, and she opened one eye to steal a glance in his direction. 

She frowned, seeing that he had already looked away, focusing back on his sketch. The only satisfaction she gained was from the blush painted across his face. 

“This is actually good timing,” he said, and Chloe cocked her head to the side, her long blonde ponytail swung across her shoulder with the movement. She raised her eyebrows at him in question and he finally met her eyes again. “I need some help.”

“Help?” she asked incredulously, leaning back and crossing her legs under her. “Help with what?”

“I need a reference.” 

“Then look one up!” she exclaimed. As flattering as it was to be asked to model for someone, she wasn’t entirely in the mood to be at his beck and call for every sketch. 

“Well…” he started, trailing off as he bit his lip. He faltered for a second, looking back down at his drawing and she tried in vain not to let her eyes follow his tongue as it swept out to wet his lips. Heat rose to her face.

“Well, what!?” she managed to ask, her voice rising slightly, behind them, rain beat down against the window.

“It’s kind of a self portrait…” 

She scoffed, “And you need  _ me _ as a reference?” 

“Well...it’s a self portrait...with you in it,” he whispered deeply and he nodded down to the open page where his hand and pencil were poised. 

Chloe jumped slightly, staring down at the sketch and seeing it was them, just as they were seated right now on their comfy blue couch. Only they were posed in such a way that it was just moments before a kiss, with him leaning down to capture her lips. It was rough, a bunch of scribbles outlining their bodies and messy scrawls indicating shading. But even in its chaos, its incompleteness, and haphazardness, it was beautiful. And her eyes widened at the thought. 

She felt him lean closer, and she looked up from the sketch to feel his breath on her face. 

“Well?” he asked as his nose grazed hers, his eyes were already closing, those welcoming shades of teal and blue vanishing with each blink. 

“Fine,” she replied leaning up into his touch. She paused before meeting his lips, “but you owe me Kurtzberg,” 

“Anything,” he sighed. 

She could work with that. 

 

 


End file.
